A certificate provided by a certification authority is utilized by a website to indicate the owner of the website and to provide a way to transmit information with the website, for example by creating a secure session for the transmission of encrypted information between the website and the web browser accessing the website. However, the certification authority and/or the certificate can become compromised with or without anyone becoming aware of the compromised certification authority and/or certificate for weeks, months, years, or the like.